A Mother's & Son's Love
by Wicketest Ish Eva Written
Summary: Max and Elena spend some "quality time" together in Elena's room after their reunion, but at what cost?


**A Mother's & Son's Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud 2, but I own the skies baby! (Corny, I know.)**

**Yep, it's me again. With my crazy self, I decided to write about Max and Elena… doin' some **_**really **_**dirty stuff. So, if you don't like incest, then don't read this. No flames!**

After he calmed down, Max made the decision to visit his mother Elena in her room before had to leave Gundorada Workshop. This would probably be the last time he'll get to see her, after all.

"It's open," a familiar voice said when Max knocked on the door.

He walked next to Elena, which was sitting on her bed. "Hi, Mother." He greeted.

She got up and hugged her son. "I thought I'd never see you again, after you stormed off like that." Her eyes started to tear up.

"I'm sorry…" he started to cry also.

Elena ran her fingers down his hair. "I understand" she then sighed. "I'm sorry too."

She stopped hugging him and found herself returning his starry-eyed stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're making me blush." She chuckled to relieve some of the nervousness.

Max looked around the room in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just… I haven't seen you in so long." He turned to look at her, his cheeks changing into a rosy color. "And you're so pretty; I can barely keep my eyes off you."

"Oh, don't flatter your mother," Elena waved off his compliment in a playful manner.

While running his left hand through her hair, Max added, "And your eyes, they're priceless compared to emeralds." He said it in a serious yet non-threatening way, like he was trying to confess his love to someone he knew for a long time.

"Thank you, Max." she was flustered. "Your eyes are like that too." Elena meant for that to remind him that they were mother and son, but Max probably wouldn't read it that way.

"So I've heard."

"You're very handsome yourself. You take after Gerald well." Her tongue, apparently having a mind of its own, empathized the first sentence.

He stopped playing in her hair and took a step back. "So I remind you of _him_, huh?" His tone was razor sharp.

Taken aback, she stated, "Well, no… you're handsome in your own right." She smiled and pinched his right cheek.

"Ha ha!" He returned to his playful self.

"You don't have to leave soon, do you? Wanna sit and talk?" Elena suggested while pointing to the bed, though she admitted that was inappropriate, considering their conversation.

"Sure!"

After Maximilian talked about his adventures for a half-hour, Elena's back started to ache.

"What's wrong, Mother?" Max asked with a concerned expression.

"My back… I sprained it when I was running away from Griffon's army."

"Want me to call a doctor?"

"No, it's fine. It'll go away soon. It's always off and on."

Her son gently placed his hand on her spine. "How 'bout I massage your back?"

She smiled. "Sure, that'd be nice."

Elena took off her top and lied on her stomach. Blushing, Maximilian rubbed Elena's shoulders and then then brought his hands to the center of her back. He then slowly ran them all around and massaged her hips.

"_Ahh… he's so good with his hands…"_ Elena felt the increasing wetness between her legs and had to use everything in her power not to moan. "_Wait, why am I thinking like this? I must be tired."_

While he glided his hands across his mother's lower back, Max noticed his erection. Not being able to hold it off any longer, he pulled down his overalls and pulled out his penis. He used his free hand to soothe Elena's upper back as he pleasured himself. Looking at her lower back gave him an idea-he wanted to rub his dick on it. That would be risky, but since he'll never see her again, he had nothing to use. He placed his hands on either side of Elena's hip and placed his cock on her lower back, being careful not to put his weight on her. When his mother didn't say anything, he began to rub his dick on her, going up and down.

The woman sensed something hard and hot on her back, but didn't want to believe it was what she thought it was. Now that he was rubbing it on her, she… she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a moan so strong it could easily be heard even with the pillows, and Elena wished her son's hands and cock were on her breasts, stomach, thighs, butt, inside her.

Hearing Elena's moans made Max want to pleasure her even more, so he stopped what he was doing and licked his way up Elena's spine; his mother moaned endlessly as countless chills soared through her body. When he got to the top, Maximilian kissed his way back down, sipping on her body. He pulled down her skirt and panties, pushed it aside, and squeezed her left butt cheek. Then he kissed the other side.

He got up and removed the rest of his clothing and stared at his mother, who was now lying on her sre back.

"Elena…" he lustfully said as he carefully climbed on top of her and kissed her with tenderness.

She responded by gliding her hands up and down his back and moaning into his mouth. Max then broke the kiss and sucked on the left side of Elena's neck.

"_Why am I letting this happen? I'm doing this with someone much younger than me. No, forget that! He's my biological _son! _He-"_

Her train of thought was interrupted when her son journeyed his mystical hands all over her shoulders, breasts, hips, and stomach.

"Oooohhh, Max… you really are… good with… your hands…" Elena stated in between breaths.

"Where do you want me?" he asked while he played with his mother's left nipple with one hand and rubbed her right thigh with the other.

"Inside me." She answered without thinking.

"Hold on,"

Max stopped the hand motion to descend his lips on Elena's left nipple, sucking it hungrily and the swirled around it. He kissed his way to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Elena felt her body weaken as her son licked and sipped on her stomach.

The boy got up to get a good look at Elena's dripping wet pussy; it was crying out for him, begging to be touched, licked, fingered, eaten, penetrated. His mouth stated to water and he placed his index finger on her clit and rubbed it roughly. Hearing his mother's moans drove him wild, making him go faster; he slid his finger around her pussy lips. After Maximilian brought his fingers on her hole and entered her, he swirled it around and pulled it out, and quickly put it back in.

"Oooohhh, Max… that's the spot right there…" Elena groaned.

Max moaned and placed a second finger in her, thrusting her even faster. Elena screamed even louder and arched her back; her son took the hint and ran his free hand all around her breasts and stomach. His dick was twitching uncontrollably, which gave him another idea.

He stopped fingering Elena and placed a wet finger on her lips, suggesting she suck it, so she can get ready for his cock. She sucked Max's finger to the bone and he took it out and replaced it with his erection. He grabbed on to the headboard as he slowly went down Elena's mouth. While his mother was still sucking him, Max carefully pulled out and impaled her a few times. When he saw she was ok, he picked up the pace, and joined in the moaning and groaning. His legs were weak and wobbly and he was losing his grip on the headboard and finally, he released. Max pulled out and let go of the headboard, while his mother licked his juices off her lips.

"Sorry…" the boy apologized as looked away. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. You taste good. You worry too much."

She wore a playful smirk and grabbed him; their lips locked in passion once again. As Elena bucked her hips against his, Max go hard for a second time. He broke the kiss to suck on her lower lip and licked her throat down to her womanhood. This time, he flicked her swollen clit with his tongue and swirled around it. He soon brought his lips to Elena's pussy lips and lightly kissed all around them. Done with the teasing, he began to eat her out and drink her down. Then, he jammed his tongue into her hole and Elena cried out, her walls getting wetter and tighter. Max took the time to lick all the juices.

Getting tired, Max took his tongue out and kissed, licked, and sucked on Elena's left inner thigh. He glided his tongue on her pussy again so he could pleasure her other thigh.

"Max… aaahhhh… I can't… I can't… take it anymore… enter me, please." Elena begged as she shivered.

Sighing, Max obeyed and slid inside her. He moaned his mother's name as her wet, scorching hot walls grinded against his rock hard dick. When he was all the way in, he slowly pulled out, wanting to fully feel her walls again. Then he quickly went back in, sending a lightning bolt across her body. It took Elena by surprise; she wrapped her legs around Max's waist and dug her nails into his back. As Max moved, she responded by screaming his name, squeezing his hips even tighter, and bucking her hips to his thrusts.

"_I'm letting my lust get the best of me…"_ Elena thought as Max was tearing down her walls.

She could've and should've stopped this before it went _this_ far. In fact, she never should've let Max massage her in the first place. What was she thinking? She noticed the subtle sexual intent when he offered to do it, but she agreed to it anyway. Maybe because she was tired, lonely, or because he looks and acts so much like the Gerald she knew, or…

" _I need to stop making excuses. Max was right- I _am _selfish. And I shouldn't have come to his time to begin with."_

A part of her admitted that she wanted this all along, and that she was abusing him. Chances are he'll grow to be very unstable. Especially if he were to find out that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him. He was in love with her-she was sure of it. And she subconsciously took advantage of that, using him for her own twisted sexual desires.

Elena suddenly felt dirty and ashamed. Very dirty and ashamed. What a terrible mother she was. Jumping in and out of his life, and then when they reunite, all she has to say to him is some ridiculous excuse.

"_This is where I have to be. I'm from this time, not yours."_ What a load of shit that was. She couldn't come up with something better? The truth was she didn't want to be responsible for anyone anymore. Yes, she _did _miss Max and Gerald, but she certainly didn't miss the sleepless nights and endless demands. To put it bluntly, family life wasn't what it's cracked up to be. So, when she heard that the war with Griffon was intensifying, it offered her the perfect reason to leave without feeling guilty. Until now, at least.

Her train of thought stopped prematurely again when Maximilian placed her legs over his shoulders and his hands on her shoulders and impaled her wildly. Whatever guilt Elena felt soon swept away as Max roughly hit her sweet spot with every wall-tearing thrust. After they screamed each other's names over and over, Max released again and collapsed on top of her. Feeling his hot cum inside her combined with his dick overwhelming her walls, she had an orgasm of her own.

Max had to exit her when he was breathing normally again. Lying beside his mother, he brought her head on his chest and lightly caressed her back.

"I love you, Elena." The boy confessed when they cuddled.

The guilt trip sprung up again. "Like how?"

He was confused. "Huh?" [Anyone notice how Max says "huh" a lot in the game?]

"Do you love me as a mother or as a…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Both. I love you as a mother... but I love you as a lover even more." He smiled.

She looked away, ashamed. "Max, I…"

"Hmm?"

"Remember that stuff I said about me not being able to be in the past with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I lied. Honestly…" she turned to look at him. "I couldn't handle family life anymore. I needed more time for me. It's true that I'm needed here, and I do truly love you. But even if I were to go back with you, I'd just end up running again. And hurting you."

The smile on Max's face quickly turned into a blank expression. "Oh…" he looked down.

Elena sighed. "I'm really sorry, Max"

"It's…" he stared into his mother's eyes, which were the same as his. "How 'bout living a romantic life with me when all this is over? In your time. We'll have to move 'cause everyone here knows I'm your son." He chuckled.

Her heart hardened because of the guilt tucked away inside it. She had three choices. First, she could just say "yes" and then run away after the war, like she has been doing for most of Max's life. Second, she could create another stupid excuse, like how two family members can't be romantically involved. Lastly, she could tell him the truth. All of those were horrible choices. No matter which one she chooses, Max would be deeply scarred, and he doesn't deserve that. Not from his own mother, the person who was supposed to be protecting him from the scars.

"Max… I…" she looked around the room, as if she was searching for a "good" lie. "We're related. We can't be… what I mean to say is… I'm not ready for… ahh! Forget it! I can't keep doing this to you."

"What do you mean?"

Elena tried to look straight at him. "I don't feel that way towards you. I'm so sorry. What just happened shouldn't have occurred, and it's all my fault. No matter what happens after this, I'll only end up harming you. So, I don't think we should see each other again."

Max's face changed again and he harshly pushed his mother away from him and stood up.

"You…" he clenched his fist. "you were just using me! Was everything you said and did a lie? That stuff about you missing me and loving me… did you make that up? How could you? I hate you, you selfish-"he stopped himself from saying something he would later regret. "I don't ever wanna see you face anymore."

He rapidly walked to his pile of clothes to put them on and stormed out the door.

Hot tears started flowing from her eyes. How could she be neglectful and abusive at the same time? And poor Max, to rejected twice by the person he loved the most, the person he risked his life for, the person he loved as a mother and life partner. He'll be damaged forever, probably ending up as one of Griffon's minions.

"Damn that Griffon!" Elena pounded a fist into her thigh. "Because of him, I just lost someone special that I never deserved to have in the first place." She shook her head. "No, I need to start accepting responsibility. Griffon might be our enemy, but I'm the real monster in Max's eyes… and in my eyes as well."

**Ok, so I turned Elena into a B-I-T-C-H, but I didn't feel like writing another happy ending. Don't get me wrong, I love Elena, but the whole "I just can't be in the past" thing was a copout. She should've had a deeper explanation. Besides, I'm pretty sure she didn't want to be with Max **_**that**_** much. When the whole mess with Griffon was over, couldn't she have gone with him? Or he live with her in her time?**

**I'm sure Elena loved Max, but was burned out. That's just how I saw it, so don't flame me! Please R&R!**


End file.
